


A Messy Start

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili shove Bilbo into Thorin and make them fall down. Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Messy Start

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my tasks early today at work, so I decided to write a veeeery short drabble that you can read in like a minute. I figured shorter fics are cute as well. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

It wasn’t in Bilbo’s nature to raise his voice. He was a gentle soul; preferably quiet and calm.

But some things could be a little too much even for him.

It had started like any other day had on this godforsaken journey. Thorin had woken them up at the crack of dawn, and after a quick meal they packed up the camp and were off to reclaim Erebor. But then it started raining, and Bilbo’s mood started matching the weather.

Fili and Kili noticed, so they kindly informed him that they thought a kiss from their uncle would make him feel better.

And they gave him a light shove that wasn’t as light as it probably had been intended to.

And Bilbo flew straight into Thorin, causing them both to fall down to the muddy ground.

And that was when Bilbo got the urge to scream at the boys, but he refrained. 

Mostly because he was busy spluttering in confusion and embarrassment. He sent Thorin a scared look. The dwarf looked murderous, but he was directing his glare at his nephews who were too busy laughing, surprisingly. Bilbo would’ve at least thought that they would show their uncle some respect.

Thorin then turned to Bilbo, and the hobbit was sure it was his turn to be glared at, but all he got was a look that didn’t even need words. Together the two of them grabbed onto Fili and Kili’s legs and dragged them down as well, splashing mud everywhere, their laughter echoing in the air.

This journey was better than Bilbo would’ve ever expected.

Oh, and he got that kiss from Thorin in the end, and it did make him feel better.


End file.
